


Heroes' Reward

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: for fffc, 'quadruple'





	Heroes' Reward

**Author's Note:**

> for fffc, 'quadruple'

"This is what I managed to talk them down to," Robin said, obviously tired, as he gestured to the full packs of food and other gifts that sat just inside the door of their rented room. "We nearly ended up with an entire cart and more apples than I've ever seen."

"We didn't even do that much," Lucina replied as she walked over to her husband and then knelt to examine the contents of one bag. "We'll be too full to make to the next village, even with our horses."

"At least they can eat some of the apples." Robin was sure, however, there was easily four times the amount of apples that any of them might want to eat, horses included. Still, it was not a cart, and there were also quite a few things that would keep or be traded.

It still hardly felt earned, considering they'd only captured a few bandits. But apparently that had been enough and the town liked to reward its heroes. This wasn't the first Outrealm they'd found that needed them and Robin knew it wouldn't be the last. They both felt useful and Lucina...

"Oh!"

...had another figure of Chrom, now, too.


End file.
